Dobrodružství Belle
by Kemalnica
Summary: Do města se zatoulá mladá dívka. Belle ji najde před knihovnou a nabídne jí přístřeší. V minulosti v pohádkovém lese se Belle rozhodne utéct za dobrodružstvím. Ale ani jeden z příběhů nejde, jak by si představovala.


**Poznámka**

Belle stála před oknem a pozorovala stíny od západu slunce. V ruce držela mohutnou knihu a prsty hladila kovové vázání. Slyšela zpěv ptáků. Zavřela oči. Na chvíli si představovala, že stojí na pláži, daleko od paláce a vítr si hraje s jejími vlasy. Nikdy neviděla pláž naživo, ale znala tu představu z jejích příběhů, jak by mohla vypadat.

Odjakživa toužila cestovat, poznávat svět, zažít dobrodružství. Zalil jí neznámý pocit, nová touha. Udělá to. Odjede teď hned. Otočila se. Zlaté šaty vykreslily po stěnách tisíce odlesků a Belle procitla do reality. Nebyla nešťastná, jen nezažívala, co chtěla - příběh jako napsaný v jedné z jejích knih. Cestovat po dalekých krajích. Jen tato představa naplňovala její srdce už od pěti let, kdy se naučila číst. Položila knihu prudce na stůl a rychlým krokem se vydala ke dveřím. Než sáhla na kliku, otevřel někdo jiný.

Gaston, její snoubenec.

„Za chvíli bude večeře," usmál se a vstoupil do pokoje. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se, když viděl Bellin polekaný výraz ve tváři.

Belle ho chvíli pozorovala a pak prohlásila: „Ano, už jsem…už jsem chtěla jít za vámi dolů," Sklopila zrak.

„Zase čteš ty svoje nesmysly," Gaston vzal knihu ze stolu a prolistoval ji.

„To, že je to psané v jiném jazyce, neznamená, že jsou to nesmysly," ohranila se dívka.

„Měla by ses soustředit a ne se rozptylovat bláboly," Gaston položil spis. Měl na mysli jejich svatbu. Byl to dohodnutý (a pro jejího otce výhodný) sňatek, o kterém se přemýšlelo už od jejích patnácti. Nikdy se tomu nebránila. Gaston byl zdvořilý. Chtěla mu dát šanci. Jeho velikou chybou byla jeho povrchnost. Nedokázal ocenit vnitřní krásu a vůbec nesdílel její lásku ke čtení.

A byl tak trochu hloupý.

Belle přikývla. V duchu již měla promyšlený plán. Plán jak se vyplížit z hradu a utéct. Přemýšlela o něm už týdny a dnes se naskytla příležitost. Stráže budou doprovázet jejího otce a tak vojáci budou muset hlídat déle. V určitých místech u brány nastane mezera, kterou Belle může vzít koně a vyjet ven. Ptala se i velitele hlídek předstírajíc strach zda nemůže nikdo v noci přijít a unést ji.

Byla ochotna se za pár let vrátit domů.

„Hned za vámi dojdu, jen tu knihu poklidím," vymanila se z Gastonova objetí. Jakmile se zaklaply dveře, byla rozhodnutá, dnes v noci se vydá za svým snem.

V Maine leží město.

Na prázdné silnici se míhal stín od severu. Husté lesy byly jak vystřižené z hororového filmu. Jedinou známkou civilizace tu byla asfaltová silnice. Ticho přerušovaly jen kroky. Katherine se zasněně toulala středem prázdné vozovky. Od posledního autostopu ušla asi 6 mil. Nebyla si jistá převodu míle na kilometry, ale dle bolesti nohou urazila pořádný kus cesty. Už to tady musí být. Doufala, že se neztratila.

Sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla malý kousek papírku. S obtížemi přečetla jeho obsah. Nic se nestalo. Zklamání. Zoufale četla mapu stále dokola. Možná bylo ještě brzy.

A pak se za zatáčkou vynořila cedule.

Vítejte ve Storybrooku.

Kate zajásala. Sundala si krosnu a z horní kapsy vytáhla foťák. Nastavila ISO, trochu fotku zesvětlila a prodloužila dobu snímání. Ceduli si vyfotila a pak nastavila samospoušť, aby byla taky na snímku. Třikrát ji foťák nevyfotil. Dvakrát spadl z batohu a na poslední pokus udělala holčina klasickou "selfie". Nečekala, že někoho potká, ale tady bylo mrtvo jak na hřbitově.

Rozběhla se a po chvíli to vzdala. Batoh by příliš těžký. Spravila si popruhy na krosně a pokračovala.

Sněvatelko, kdybys teďka tady byla, pomyslela si. Kate si nebyla jistá, zda by to její kamarádka Jane ocenila. Sněvatelka (světová cestovatelka) jí říkali právě, protože pořád někam chodila a cestovala. Jenže Jane si mezitím našla jiné priority – komiksy, historická umění a kdo ví co ještě. Kate věděla, že by jí tímto vytřela zrak. Musí jí pak poslat fotku.

Janiny rodiče svou dceru nepustili. Byla přece jenom mladší než Katherine a musela dostudovat. Kate měla v záloze ještě jednu kamarádku na cestování, Elfonzo ji zvaly, ta však preferovala velká města a hluboké lesy by jí nic neříkaly. Kdyby jen Kate cestovala se sestrou. Ivetka si užívala Los Angeles. Přes celou Ameriku od Kate.

Z ničeho nic se zatáhla obloha a nebe ozářily blesky.

„A sakra!" zamumlala si Kate a zrychlila krok. Musela se schovat. Nehodlala promoknout a déšť zesiloval. Už viděla první budovy.

Schovala se ve starém přístěnku opuštěné chaty kousek mimo cestu. Shodila krosnu a koukala do černé tmy.

Padající kapky prvně slyšela a pak i cítila. Vítr změnil úhel dopadu a Kate začalo pršet na boty. Vtáhla softshellovou bundu a na batoh hodila pláštěnku. Po dvou krocích zjistila, že to nebyl nejlepší nápad. Vrátila se. Od pasu dolů byla úplně mokrá. Do deště se přidaly kroupy. Kate se přitiskla ke stěně. Bude to muset nějak přežít. Schovala se za batoh, aby na ni nepršelo a představovala si bájná stvoření žijící v hustém lese kolem domů.

Po večeři se Belle omluvila, že je unavená a šla by si ráda brzy lehnout. Věděla, že Gaston zůstane dole se svými přáteli.

Převlékla se do jezdeckého bronzově laděného oblečení, přehodila si přes sebe plášť s kapucí a do tašky si hodila svou oblíbenou knihu. Byla trochu těžší, než čekala. Belle zalila vlna strachu. Jedním rychlým nádechem jí překonala. Potichu se vydala chodbou. Našlapovala tiše jako myška.

Za schody se schovala a čekala. Prošla přes kuchyň a do brašny nabrala kus chleba a nějaké ovoce. Ve dveřích se zastavila. Obklopovalo jí pouze ticho a světlo svíčky.

Ven musela projít kolem hlídky. Vyčkala si, až budou stráže dostatečně daleko od sebe.

Její otec by nerad věděl, proč se chce projet tak pozdě. Zakázal by jí to.

Papa, pomyslela si. Toho jediného nechtěla opustit. Snažila se ho přesvědčit, ať s ní někam vyjede, ať odjedou spolu. Ale otec to nikdy nedovolil. Zůstával věrný svým povinnostem.

Jen jeden výlet, proběhlo dívce hlavou. Vyrazila ve stínu stromů ke stájím. Zvuk vrzajících vrat jí málem prozradil. Došla až dozadu. Její teplokrevný hnědák Lord ji již vítal.

"Ššš," tišila ho. Přehodila přes jeho záda deku, připevnila sedlo, vzala do ruky otěže a vyvedla ho ven. Nasedla. Něžně Lorda popohnala klusem k městské bráně.

Tam již nikdo nestál. Jejich království bylo chudé a bydlelo tu málo lidí. Každou noc byl hlídán pouze hrad. Brána se na noc zavírala.

Princezna seskočila z koně. S těžkými dveřmi zápasila dlouho. Páku, blokující obě křídla otočila až na třetí pokus. Aniž by bránu přivřela, řítila se nocí a tmou do neznáma.

O půl druhé ráno přestalo pršet a z poza mraků směle vystupoval měsíc. Kate se z polospánku zimou zvedla a svlékla ze sebe promoklou bundu. Promrzlými prsty si zapnula bederní pás u batohu a vydala se do tmy. Z boční kapsy za pochodu vytáhla baterku a prosvítila s ní cestu. Mráz jí projel po zádech. Nebylo to však z nízké tělesné teploty. Měla strach. Za celou cestu poprvé měla strach. Tato čtvrť ještě nebyla osvětlená.

Město. Spící v dálce. Silnice obklopeny domy a institucemi. Pouliční světla v dálce malovala na mokrý asfalt oranžové duhy.

Bylo naprosté ticho. Kate nikoho nepotkala, ani auto neprojelo. Částečně jí to vadilo, částečně ne. Nechtěla, aby se na ni někdo divně koukal jako na cizinku. Zároveň chtěla potkat živou duši.

Kopala do posledního podzimního listí na zemi a na jednom z nich uklouzla. Zvedla se trochu vyvedená z míry, takhle si to nepřestavovala. Dalších pár set metrů koukala pod sebe. V tom ji ze snění probudilo odbíjení hodin. Zastavila se na křižovatce. Celé místo poznala okamžitě, viděla ho několikrát předtím na pohlednicích v trafice. Malá věž s hodinami odbíjela druhou ranní. Budova byla dřevěná knihovna, kousek dál viděla nápis Granny´s . Hned vše zachytila na SD kartu aparátu. Fotky vyly rozmazané a nebylo na nic vidět. Byly přesvícené, rozmazané nebo moc tmavé. Blesk byl také k ničemu.

Kate si sedla před dveře knihovny a nasávala tu úžasnou atmosféru. Vzduch byl vonět prachem a možná, kdyby holčina neměla hlad a nebyla by jí zima, byl by to dokonalý okamžik.

Dokázala to.

Byla tady. Ve Storybrooku, v civilizaci. Neumře sežrána vlky. Nemohla tomu uvěřit, najednou chtěla projít celé město. Raději si počká do rána. Za světla to bude lepší. Opřela se o batoh, sundala si mokrou mikinu a použila ji jako polštář a přikryla se bundou. Věděla, že se ráno brzy probudí zimou a pak se půjde k dokům nasnídat. Koukala do tmy a vychutnávala si sladkého pocitu naplnění si další kousíček svého snu. Měla velké plány.

Za chvíli usnula.

Než by svého koně uštvala, Belle seskočila a šla mu po boku. Lord byl kůň výstavní a nebyl cvičený na běh na dlouhé tratě. Dívka věděla, že má čas. Než po ní vyhlásí pátrání, už bude svítat. Noc byla teplá, měsíc v úplňku osvětloval cestu a stromy vytvářely temný hustý stín obklopující dva tuláky na útěku z domova.

Belle bušilo srdce tak jak nikdy. Byla nervózní a vzrušená. Užívala si ten pocit po celém těle. Stáhla si kapuci z hlavy a ve vlasech pocítila jemný vítr.

Asi dvě míle po cestě se nacházela malá vesnice. Nežilo v ní víc jak pět desítek lidí, většinou sedláci pracující na žďářených polích.

Do rána zbývala spousta času. Dívka uvázala koně a sedla si na kámen vedle svažující se cesty k vísce. Zaklonila se, vytáhla z brašny jablko. Bylo kyselé a tvrdé.

Belle pozorovala hvězdy, když spatřila jednu padat. Zavřela oči a přála si, aby to nikdy neskončilo.

Ještě před svítáním ji probudila zima. Oblečení měla promoklé. Lord neposedně přešlapoval na místě. Dívka vstala a pohladila ho po hřívě, aby ho uklidnila. Tišila ho slovy i dotekem. Odvázala uzdu a vysedla.

Za okamžik byla princezna na zemi. Kůň ji vyhodil ze sedla bez sebemenšího důvodu. Dívka si odřela koleno a vyvrkla zápěstí.

„Au!" vykřikla a její hlas se jako ozvěna odrážel po lese. Lord se postavil na zadní a hlasitě zařehtal. Za okamžik byl pryč.

„Stůj!" vykřikla Belle. Nadarmo. Prudce vstala, uklouzla na štěrku a projela branou hlínu. Nadávala a klela. Klekla si na dobrou nohu, otočila se a otřela stékající krev.

Něco se zalesklo ve světle vycházejícího slunce. Dvě zelené oči, pak čtyři. Šest. Uslyšela tiché vrčení. Vlci! Tady? Poslední vlk tu byl zabit, ještě než se narodila.

Zaštěkali psy. Vyběhli z lesa a začali ji očuchávat. Všechny je znala. Chundelatého chrta Lovce, malého honiče Zoubka a starého a skoro slepého pinče Čumču s vynikajícím čichem. Všichni tři začali štěkat a kňourat. Lovec jí olizoval odřené koleno.

Když tu byli psi, ti co jí hledají, se blíží. Tohle nebylo v plánu, museli zjistit hned, že utekla. Kdyby za sebou bránu zavřela, nevěděli by, že se vydala jihem. Tak snadno by ji nenašli. Vstala a kulhavým krokem se rozběhla k vesnici. Než se schovala za prvním obydlím, z lesa se vyřídila královská garda asi dvaceti lidí.

Belle je pozorovala přes díru v plotě. Stráže se zastavili u kamene a jeden voják podal velícímu předmět. Knihu! Musela jí vypadnout, když jí Lord shodil.

Už věděla, proč byl Lord tak neklidný. Když byl malé hříbě, pokousala ho smečka volně žijících psů a od té doby se jich bál. Belle ho dostala jenom na vyjížďky, kde kontakt s psovitou šelmou nehrozil. Jednou se ho snažila naučit mít rád štěňátka. Položila před něho Lovce, sotva šestitýdenního. Kůň vykopl dveře a Belle skončila v prachu.

Dívka byla na sebe naštvaná. To jim mohla rovnou říct, kde jí mají hledat. Nevěděla, jestli se stihne lépe schovat, než hlídka dorazí do vesnice.

Co nejvíc přikrčená se vrátila na hlavní cestu. Kápi stáhla hluboko do čela. Skupinka pěti vesničanů ve starých hábitech se na ni dívala divně. Dokonce jedna malá holčička se rozplakala. Když Bell zaběhla doleva do uličky mezi stodolu a napůl rozbořenou stavbu, už slyšela dusot koní.

„Pane, našli jsme jejího oře." zazněl tlumený hlas.

„Prohledejte každý kout, někde tady musí být," rozkázal velitel gardy. „Vy, pokračujte po cestě a hledejte stopy!"

Belle neměla toho muže nikdy ráda. Hrál si na velké hrdinu, nikdy nebyl dál než za nejbližším jezerem, které se nacházelo asi patnáct mil od hradu.

Dívka si klekla. Jak tam tak seděla přikrčená a zabalená do pláště, přišla k ní strakatá kočka a začala se lísat. Belle jí nevěnovala pozornost.

Muži ve zbroji prošli kolem. Belle zavřela oči a stiskla zuby. Po chvíli klidu začala couvat. Chtěla se vyplížit druhou stranou, naskočit na koně a ujet.

Kočka, které v tu chvíli šlápla na ocas, zamňoukala a při úprku shodila polena.

„Tam!" zakřičel hlas a už za dívkou hnala skupina vojáků. Belle utíkala, jak nejrychleji mohla. Něco jí říkalo, že to nemá cenu. Oběhla budovu a vracela se zpátky k hlavní cestě. Tam už stáli vojáci. Obklíčili jí zepředu, princezna zaběhla mezi stodolu a ohradu se slepicemi a odhodila brašnu.

Mohutná osoba jí popadla z leva a nepustila ji.

Na zpáteční cestě seděla Belle na Lordovi a z každé strany měla jednoho hlídače.

„Jste v pořádku?"

Kate něco šťouchlo do ramena. Převalila se a shodila batoh na stranu. Holčina sedící na zemi otevřela oči proti slunečnímu svitu a zamžourala.

„Je…je vám něco?" zeptala se mladá slečna. Kate viděla pouze stín. Štíhlá postava se zářivými kaštanovými vlasy se k ní naklonila.

Anděl.

To bylo to první, co Kate napadlo. Promnula si oči a uviděla před sebou Belle v modrých šatech se světlými flíčky, hnědým tenkým koženým páskem kolem pasu, na vysokých podpatcích. Dlouhé vlnité vlasy zakrývaly holá ramena.

No to potěš, pomyslela si Kate. Takhle si to nepředstavovala. Byla si celkem jistá, že postava před ní si misí, že je bezdomovec.

„Jo, jsem v pohodě…." Kate se zvedla. Její ztuhlé nohy ji nedovolily moc se narovnat.

„Nemám…nemám někoho zavolat?" Belle pohlédla na Kate.

„To je v pořádku." tulačka se usmála, jak nejlíp mohla. Musela zaimprovizovat.

Chtěla jsem brzy ráno navštívit knihovnu a bylo zavřeno a asi jsem usnula, chtěla Kate říct. Jen sebou škubla, když ji projela křeč v levém lýtku.

Nastalo trapné ticho.

„Dobře." Belle se zatvářila trochu nejistě. Zašmátrala v kabelce a vytáhla klíče. Naposledy se na Kate podívala s opatrovnickým výrazem a vešla.

Holčina se sesunula zpátky na zem.

„Ne!", zašeptala. „Takhle ne." Dneska už tam nepůjde. Potřebovala si v knihovně prohlédnout mapy a naplánovat další cestu. Kate vzala batoh a za rohem se protáhla. V zádech jí křupalo, měla ztuhlý krk a byla naštvaná sama na sebe. Když tam půjde, bude to vypadat divně. Přemítala, jestli nenajde jiné místo s informace. Do zítra na něco přijde, ale dneska ne.

Kate vymyslela plán: dneska obhlídne město a zítra se překoná a do knihovny půjde. Mohla by to narafičit tak, že jí chce poděkovat a jestli tam nebude moc lidí, tak se s ní dát do řeči.

Katherine se dlouho toulala ulicemi, které nebyly na GPS v jejím mobilu ani ukázány až nakonec uviděla přístav a doky. Ty končily dlouhou písčitou pláží. Holčina se usadila daleko od města.

Prohrabala batoh. Našla kukuřičné suchary. Kate doufala, že se toho nedočká. Bylo to poslední zbylé jídlo. Nechala krekry na konec, protože je neměla ráda. Měla jich dost na snídani. Bohužel nic k tomu. Pustila se do jídla a vychutnávala si chladný oceánský vzduch. Nenápadně si protahovala končetiny, bolavý krk, namožená záda a lýtko s křečí.

Netušila kolik je hodin. Hodinky neměla, mobil se jí vybil už v Bostonu a na věž s hodinami pod tímto úhlem neviděla. Neřešila to.

Byl to ráj na zemi. Nad hlavou jí lítali racci, slunce vykukovalo zpoza mraků, písek se pod tlakem přizpůsobil jejím křivkám a v dálce se ozývalo probouzející se světlo. Maine bylo zvláštní místo. Holčina si rozpustila vlasy do písku a tlakem špičky jedné boty si sundala druhou a obráceně. Ponožky šly oddělat snáze. Projela prsty mezi drobné kamínky. V momentech jako tento Katherine milovala život.

„Belle, co se stalo!?"

Její otec k ní přispěchal v dlouhé košili zabalený jen do kožešiny. Nádvoří se za dopoledne zdálo temnější než kdy jindy. Všude kolem pobíhalo služebnictvo. Král Pomohl Belle dolů z koně. Dcera se na svého otce ani nepodívala. Moc se styděla a bylo jí to líto.

„Jsi v pořádku dítě?" objal ji Maurice a letmo si ji prohlédl „Nejsi zraněná? Kdo ti to udělal?"

„Nikdo, papa," zašeptala princezna.

„Kde jste ji našli?" ozval se Gaston. Byl stále oblečen ve své sváteční róbě s mečem u pasu. Neměl ani tolik kuráže, aby Belle šel hledat sám. Oh, jak velký hrdina, pomyslela si dívka. Určitě byl poslední, kdo si všiml jejího zmizení a strašně se chvástal tím jak ji najde.

„Ve vesnici na jihu," prohlásil rytíř odvádějící koně.

„Co se stalo?" přistoupil k dívce Gaston. „Kdo to ti to udělal?" Objal ji.

„Nikdo mi nic neudělal!" zakřičela Belle „Rozhodla jsem se sama" odstrčila je oba od sebe.

„Jsi v šoku dítě, pojď se ohřát," otec ji vzal za loket a táhl dceru dovnitř po schodech. Gaston ji vzal kolem pasu a přitiskl se na ní z druhé strany.

Belle celou dobu měla skloněnou hlavu a do obličeje jí padaly vlasy. Prošli úzkou chodbou bez obrazů kolem kuchyně a skladiště až do vítací místnosti pro hosty, kde již v kamnech žnul oheň. Oba muži dívku posadili na židli a Gaston ji přikryl dekou.

Okamžitě poručili služebnictvu, ať donesou obvazy, čisté šaty a něco teplého k pití.

Byl to nejdelší den Belliném životě.

Nedokázala jim vysvětlit, že se vydala sama na cestu. Nechtěla jim přivodit trápení. Jen chtěla zažít dobrodružství. Udělat hrdinský skutek. Popsala jim, jak se dostala z hradu a jak ji Lord shodil.

Král Maurice byl zachmuřen.

„Omluvíš nás na okamžik?" otočil se na Gastona. Ten pohlédl na Belle a pak na jejího otce. Uklonil se a rozpačitě odešel z pokoje.

Maurice chvíli zůstal stát na místě a pak si klekl vedle své dcery.

„Belle, co tě to napadlo!?"

Ticho.

„Hrozně si mě zklamala," pokračoval.

Dívka neměla odvahu mu pohlédnout do očí. Po tváři jí stekla slza, následována další.

„Jenom jsem chtěla…."

„Nemůžeš chtít!" ohranil se otec a zvýšil hlas. „Už nejsi malá holka, což pak to nechápeš? Budeš se vdávat Belle!" Vstal. „Zprávy o tvém zmizení se šíří po celém království." Postavil se ke kamnům. „Jak mám ubránit svou zemi, když nezadržím ani vlastní dceru od dělání hloupostí."

„Papa…" zašeptala Belle a poprvé za celou dobu zvedla hlavu.

„Co si o tobě pomyslí Gaston? Co když si svatbu rozmyslí?"

„Tak ať!" skočila mu do řeči Belle. „Já si ho brát nechci! Chci se podívat ven, do světa…"

„To stačí!" otočil se na ni král. Odmlčel se. „Zůstaneš tady a Gastona si vezmeš!"

V tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře a do pokoje vstoupilo služebnictvo.

„Tak bylo řečeno." Maurice odešel z pokoje. „Tvrdohlavá jako její matka." Zamumlal král ve dveřích. Belle ho však slyšela.

„Tak, jo to bude v pohodě," šeptala si Katherine. „To bude v pohodě, prostě buď svá a nedělej žádné kraviny." Holčina párkrát poskočila na místě a máchala rukama podél těla. Připravovala se na to už od rána. Vzala si své nejčistější oblečení. Zelené kalhoty s falešnými záplatami a růžové triko s výstřihem do „v". Kombinace to byla otřesná. Jelikož Katherine měla mastné vlasy, stáhla si je do gumičky.

Stála před dveřmi knihovny a rozhlížela se, jestli ji někdo nevidí. Zhluboka se nadechla. Sáhla na kliku. Odbyly hodiny. Katherine se vyděsila. Počkala, až se jí uklidní srdce a po pár vteřinách otevřela.

Vešla. Přední část knihovny tvořil trojúhelníkovitý prostor s pultem napravo, za kterým se válely spousty letáčků a prospektů. Zeď by natřena zeleně azbestovou barvou a neladila s oranžovo-býlími kachličkami na zemi. Nebo možná kachličky neladily s tou škaredou zelenou. Nalevo se nacházely kovové hnědé dveře výtahu, se spoustou páček, dodávající strašidelnou atmosféru jinak poklidně vyhlížejícímu místu. Zelený rám dveří nalevo do výtahu už nesloužil ke svému účelu, ale pouze jako tunel k regálům s knihami.

Belle vyšla z poza, držela v ruce pár spisů a hledala kam je zařadit. Jednu knihu zasunula do poličky. Se zbytkem se otočila na holčinu.

Katherine na ní mohla oči nechat. Anděl včerejšího rána. Krásné dlouhé hnědé vlasy svázané do jednoduchého culíku přehozeného přes ramena na hnědé košili s drobnými býlími květinkami. Šedá sukně do pasu podtrhávala Bellinu štíhlou postavu. I z té dálky Kate věděla, že vysoké podpatky nedělají knihovnici vyšší než je ona sama. Holčina se okamžitě zamilovala do světle modrých očí a výrazných tváří.

„Zdravím," konečně se Katherine k něčemu zmohla a letmo zvedla pravou ruku.

„Dobrý den," oslovila ji Belle „jak vám mohu pomoci?" Belle přešla k pultu a odložila zbylá díla.

„No, já…" tréma projela Kate po celém těle. Cítila, jak se jí třesou kolena „Ve skutečnosti jsem vám přišla poděkovat."

„Po…poděkovat?" podivila se Belle. Lehce přitom pootočila hlavu a usmála se „Vy jste ta ze včerejšího rána."

„Jo," Kate si začala mnout ruce „jde o to, že…většina lidí by mě tam nechala a pak by na mě zírala, divně…" Kate se podívala Belle do očí „prostě vám něco musím říct, za to že jste mě tam nenechala, jako…prostě nevím, jen jsem měla pocit, že bych vám měla poděkovat." rozmáchla se rukama. Pak je rychle schovala.

„Ale to nic," odřekla jí knihovnice „měla jsem strach, jestli nejste zraněná."

„To ne, nic mi není." Podívala se Katherine dolů. Takhle trapně se nikdy necítila. Doufala, že dívka naproti začne rozhovor.

Slečna se na ni podívala a poznala, že není ve své kůži. Holčina měla potíž cokoliv udělat a Belle poznala dívku v nesnázích. Měla pocit, že poslední dobou je na to expert: zachraňovat z problémů.

„Vy nejste zdejší, že?" přerovnala knihy, zpoza stolu vytáhla další a šla je dát k regálům. Kate spadl kámen ze srdce.

„Ne," Katherine popoběhla za Belle, „já tudy jen cestuju."

„Cestujete?" Podivila se Belle „Odkud?"

„Z Evropy," prohlásila hrdě Kate.

Knihovnice se nad holčinu zadívala závistivě. Pak otočila hlavou, narovnala svazky na regálu nahoře a hledala dle autora, kam zařadit ostatní.

„Evropy?" potěžkala Belle tlustý svazek v ruce.

„Jo." Kate měla pocit, že se konverzace zase zasekla.

„Smím se zeptat na vaše jméno, cestovatelko?" knihovnice se narovnala a přímo pohlédla na Katherine. Ta v tu chvíli ztuhla, jak kdyby zapomněla mluvit anglicky.

„Ka-Katherine."

„Belle." podaly si ruce. Knihovnice měla jemnou kůži a pevný stisk. Kate si oproti ní připadala jak měkký šmirgl papír.

„Ještě aby ne," zašeptala holčina a usmála se.

„Co prosím?" zeptala se Belle.

„Ale nic, pěkné jméno." sklopila zrak dívka.

„Kde všude jsi byla, Katherine?" otočila se na ni knihovnice.

„Tak různě, " opřela se Kate o regály „beru to od New Yorku na sever. Je to na dlouho. Nechci tě rušit od práce."

„Ne," překvapilo to Belle. Cítila, že Katherine je něčím zvláštní. Jen nemohla rozeznat čím. Něco jí unikalo. Možná to byla jen cizinka. Hned si ji oblíbila. Kate se na ni zmateně podívala.

„Kam máš namířeno?"

„Na sever, do zimy a pak zase západ a na jih."

„To zní báječně."

Chvilku bylo ticho.

„Ve skutečnosti není ještě oficiálně otevřeno. Nechávám odemčeno, kdyby někdo něco potřeboval," Belle se natáhla, ale nedosáhla na horní polici. Kate jí pomohla.

„To se strašně omlouvám, já už půjdu."

„To je v pořádku," usmála se Belle.

Kate hned napadlo další téma ke konverzaci. „Jsi na to tady sama?"

„Zatím… zatím ano. Přemýšlím o nějaké výpomoci. Ve městě je spousta studentů co hledají brigádu. Je tu ještě hromada práce." Belle posunula vozík plný nerozřazených starých časopisů a svazků. „Spustu času zabere papírovaní a potřebovala bych někoho na uskladnění knih. Je to nudná a monotónní práce."

Kate si spojila dvě a dvě dohromady. Sama už má jen krekry na jídlo a v přítomnosti Belle se cítila výjimečně. Krom toho nemohla z ní spustit oči. Vynadala si ruce z kapes.

„Mohla bych ti pomoci já."

„Potřebovala bych někoho na trvalejší práci a nemůžu si z rozpočtu dovolit moc utrácet."

„Já nikam nespěchám a peníze nepotřebuju. Chci si na chvíli někam sednout a probrat si plány a vymyslet co dál a nestát celý den na dešti. Nejsem moc dobrá na improvizaci a tady se mi líbí." Kate lhala, ve skutečnosti tohle byla její cílová destinace.

Belle se zarazila, chvíli stála s otevřenou pusou a artikulací hledala slova.

„Dobře." knihovnice se úlevně usmála.

„Můžeš, můžeš začít ihned." Belle ukázala na hromadu knih poskládanou na zemi na konci chodbičky. „Podej mi tamto a ukážu ti jak to řadit."

Bylo už po poledni. Do svého pokoje byla dívka doprovázena strážemi.

Sesypala se na postel a brečela. Hanbou i studem.

Vedle ní ležela kniha. Byla o dobrodružství mladého rytíře, co zachránil království před drakem a všichni ho pak oslavovali.

Jí zahnali zpátky. Nebylo spravedlivé být princezna. Kdyby tohle udělal Gaston a pak se vrátil, tak by se ho všichni ptali, kde byl a co dělal. Byl by hrdina.

Belle se podívala na knihu vázanou v kůži. Vzala jí do pravé ruky a švihla s ní proti zdi. Svazek se rozletěl po papírech. Belle zabořila hlavu do polštáře.

Probudila se až ráno. Mezi závěsy pronikala jen špetka slunečního svitu. Vedle postele měla nachystané šaty, její oblíbené – zlaté, s ramínky kolem paží a vyšitým srdcem na dekoltu. Dívka zavřela oči a přitáhla si peřinu.

Dveře se otevřely a do pokoje vešla služebná oděná do šedých šatů se zástěrou. Světlé vlasy měla nakrátko střižené. Potichu nalila vodu do mísy a u zrcadla položila čistou spodničku vedle toalety. Otočila se. Její oči spočinuly v těch Belliných .

„Nechtěla jsem vás rušit, princezno." Uklonila se.

„V pořádku, Gracy." usmála se Belle a posadila se na posteli.

Služebná zavřela dveře a sedla si k dívce na postel. Byly přítelkyně už od malička.

Gracy našli jako malého sirotka, žebrajícího u bran. Gracy původně pomáhala v kuchyni a pak dělala Belle společnost. Chytala jí šaty, stala postele, připravovala hygienu. Byl to nápad královny Colette, aby její dcera měla kolem sebe dívku přibližně stejného věku, protože u dvora byli samí chlapci.

Za zavřenými dveřmi Gracy a Belle byly malé holky, co se smály, hrály si spolu a povídaly si dlouho do noci. Gracy nebyla gramotná a tak jí princezna občas předčítala. Svěřovaly si navzájem svá tajemství. Samy si vymýšlely příběhy a snily o tom, jak jednou budou cestovat. Když vyrostly, jejich společenské postavení je rozdělilo. Belle byla zasnoubená a Gaston se od ní ze začátku nehnul na krok. Už s Gracy spolu nemohly trávit tolik času. Občas se jim podařilo si na chvilku jen tak sednout a popovídat. I v takových dnech bylo jejich přátelství pevné.

„Co tě to napadlo?" vykřikla Gracy na Belle a otočením hlavy se ujistila, že dveře jsou opravdu zavřené.

„Víš, jakej jsem měla o tebe strach? Tvůj otec šílel, přišel tě navštívit, jestli si v pořádku a už jsi byla pryč. Zburcoval celou stráž během okamžiku. Ten koňskej pacholek, jak je jen jmenuje…Andy tě napráskal. Prý tě viděl tě odjíždět jižní bránou. Celý hrad byl vzhůru nohama."

Belle sklonila hlavu. Měla Gracy moc ráda i když jí občas přišla trochu vlezlá. Na druhou stranu věděla, že jí mohla říci cokoliv a nikdo jiný se to nedozvěděl. Občas si dělala srandu z jejího nespisovného jazyka. Bylo jí líto, že kamarádku poslední dobou vůbec nevídala.

Belle jen lehce pokývala hlavou.

„Alespoň si mohla něco říct," pokračovala Gracy. „Jela bych s tebou."

„Promiň."

„Neblázni," Gracy do princezny šťouchla: „Bylo to to největší vzrušení od vod doby, co přijel ten potulnej cirkus." Belle pohlédla z okna a povzdechla si.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to fakt udělala." zasmála se služebná. „Andrew, vlastně Andy, si to vode mě pořádně vodskáče!"

Belle jí objala: „Děkuji."

„Jen mi řekni," podívala se na ni zvídavě blondýna. „To bylo kvůli Gastonovi?"

Belle mlčela.

„Protože jestli jo, já bych si ho klidně za tebe vzala. Takovej krasavec to se jen tak nepotká."

„Je hrozně povrchní," prohlásila Belle. „Neutekla jsem kvůli němu, chtěla jsem se podívat ven, vidět svět."

„A kdo ne," služebná položila princezně hlavu na rameno, „pojď," zvedla se.

Gracy pomohla dívce do šatů, učesala jí vlasy a vybrat šperky.

„Necítím se na to," Belle odhodila přívěšek zpátky do truhličky.

„Musíš si to vzít, musíš jim ukázat, že to cos udělala, byla chyba a že jí chceš napravit, tím že budeš hodná královská cerka, rozmazlená princeznička." Gracy žvatlala a polechtala Belle. Ta jí to bez váhání vrátila.

Chyba byla, že mě našli, pomyslela si Belle.

„Musím jít, potřebují mě dole v kuchyni, sejdeme se večer v zahradě." Gracy otevřela dveře.

„Všude mě budou hlídat." posteskla si Belle.

„No, to se nějak vyřeší." Usmála se Gracy a zmizela.

Kate byla zklamaná. Čekala, že město takto na severu schované bude mít pohádkovou atmosféru, na každém rohu na ni bude dýchat tajemství a legendy k rozluštění a zatím to vypadalo jako každé jiné malé město, kterým projela. Nemohla však upřít tu příjemnou zimu. Člověka lehce mrazilo a přitom se netřásl. V noci se probudila chladem a tak se šla projít, aby se prohřála. Věci si nechala schované v křoví na pláži.

Všechny budovy i skaldy u pobřeží byly dřevěné a opevněné proti krutým oceánským vlnám. Vypadalo to jako typické přístavní město. V centru to bylo něco jiného.

Kate okouzlil ji východ slunce. Přímo na hlavní ulici se odrážely všechny barvy oranžové a červené. Mokrý asfalt se třpytil jak duha a žlutá nepřerušovaná čára se pyšně rýsovala středem. V celém městě bylo naprosté tichu. Občas vyběhla kočka nebo zaštěkal pes. Obydlí a instituce nebyly vyšší jak dvoupatrové a po celé délce chodníků parkovala auta. Ta pěkná americká. Hlavní ulice se zdála nekonečná, jako pruh na mapě táhnoucí se z jednoho okraje do druhého. Před knihovnou se ulice křížily. Domy a obchody měly dřevěné obklady ať už se střechou klasickou nebo rovnou. Všechny byly bílé. Na levé straně převažovalo sloupořadí, pod které se dalo krásně schovat. Žádný obchodník ještě nezačal vynášet své zboží. Na odbočce na Second street se křížily elektrické dráty, které se pak rozcházely a lemovaly obě strany ulice. Podél chodníku se táhly hromady suchých listí. Katherine obdivovala prostor pro auta ještě s místem pro parkování. Nic takového v Evropě nebylo. Holčina se zastavila před Granny´s. Zahrádka byla ještě zavřená. Nikdo nebyl takový blázen, aby takhle ráno vstával.

A tam napříč ulicí stála legendární zastavárna, ke které ukazovaly cedule už snad od New Yorku. Kate přeběhla bez dívání ulici a zataženými žaluziemi se snažila něco zahlédnout.

I když bylo šero a z fotek by nic nebylo, Kate skoro mrzelo, že baterka fotoaparátu potřebovala dobýt.

Všechny oči na hradě spočívaly na slečně v šatech barvy drahého kovu. Než Belle měla odvahu se ukázat otci, rozhodla se jít projít do knihovny. Všechny díla ve svém pokoji měla přečtené. Princezna hledala něco jiného, nového tajemného, něco o čem bude vědět, že bude daleko od jejích možností.

Na příběhy o statečných rytířích neměla náladu. Ty knihy za její neúspěch nemohly.

Celou cestu cítila někoho za zády. Pronásledoval jí už od pokoje. Mezi knihami se ten nepříjemný pocit ztratil.

Otevřela dveře a nadechla se. Pach prachu byl cítit všude. Knihovna byla pro Belle malá jen pár desítek polic zaplněných. Sluneční světlo bylo zde vzácností. Tady princezna trávila dětství, když zrovna nebyla s Gracy nebo se nemusela účastnit královské akce.

Belle se procházela bezcílně dokola, na stole v jižní části místnosti se válely staré svazky rodokmenů. Jednu knihu vzala a letmo jí prolistovala. Byly to úřednické záležitosti.

„Vaše výsosti, neviděla jsem vás přicházet," omluvila se stařenka. Dívka na ni pohlédla.

Její stará chůva. Od té doby, co Belle umřela maminka, se o ni starala, jak nejlépe mohla. Byla už věkem sešlá s šedivými vlasy a vrásčitým obličejem, na kterém nikdy nechyběl úsměv. Častokrát si mluvila pro sebe a ztráta zubů jí stěžovala vyslovit některá slova, ale i tak se snažila mluvit jasně a čistě.

Belle už chůvu nepotřebovala, ale za dlouholetou službu bylo stařence dovoleno zůstat v paláci a pobírat důchod.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem vás vyrušit," Belle zaklonila hlavu.

„Má drahá, vy jste nám ale nadělala starostí," pomalou chůzí se Joranna přibližovala k Belle. „Co vás to jen napadlo?"

„Ani nevím," rozhlédla se princezna po knihách, aby se chůvě nemusela dívat do očí.

„To máte z té vaší představivosti," zavrtěla hlavou stařenka „kdybyste četla poezii, nic takového by se nestalo."

„Poezii jsem nikdy neměla v lásce" zašeptala Belle. Sedla si na stůl a probírala dokumenty, které nezasedla. Spousta cizích pečetí ze zemí kam se nikdy nepodívá.

„Já vím, jí vím, princezno," stařenka vzala rodokmeny a poklidila je do truhly „tomu jedinému jsem vás nenaučila." Něco si mumlala pro sebe a pak prohlásila, že proutí se musí ohýbat, dokud je mladé.

Joranna se podívala na Belle. „Snad nemáte strach?"

Belle zvedla hlavu. Chůva ji měla přečtenou jako každou kroniku tady. Byla moudrá, vždycky si věděla rady, a když ne, tak to našla ve svazcích.

Dívka nestačila nic říct.

„Co jsem vždycky říkala vaší matce i vám?" pohladila Belle po ruce.

„Odpověď hledejte v knihách," řekla Belle.

„No vidíte!" zakřenila se chůva. „A narovnejte se, jste přece princezna." Belle se zasmála od srdce. Sesedla ze stolu a přemýšlela, kterou knihu by si mohla přečíst ještě jednou.

„Stejná knihomolka jako její matka," mumlala si Joranna pro sebe. Pak prohlásila: „Král vás bude chtít vidět," podívala se na Belle přísně s láskou a pýchou.

Belle pokývala hlavou. Když odcházela, stařenka na ni zavolala: „Počkejte!"

Joranna přešla místnost tak rychle, jak jí jen bolavé klouby dovolily, vytáhla zpoza šátku tlustý svazek listů spojený na boku provázkem a podala ho Belle.

„Toto jsem včera našla na trhu. Je to staré a myslím si, že by vás to mohlo zajímat."

Belle si knihu potěžkala, prsty přejela hřbet a nahlas přečetla: „Tajemství moci," zamračila se. „Nevím, jestli je to zrovna pro mě."

„Věr, že láska přichází z těch nejméně očekávaných míst." Nic víc jí chůva neřekla. Belle jí ani nestačila poděkovat a Joranna zmizela pod hromadou starých pergamenů.

Za dveřmi na dívku čekal její osobní strážce.

Knihy, všude samé knihy, jako by tento příběh nebyl o ničem jiném než o knihách. V pevně vazbě, měkké. S ilustracemi, bez nich. Pro dospělé, pro děti. Lyrika, epika drama. Skladiště plné mrtvých stromů popsaných inkoustem. _Nerd orgasm._

Katherine se samozřejmě se ze začátku krásně ztrapnila, když další den přišla pozdě, protože se jí vybil mobil a tudíž nezazvonil budík a při snaze to všechno dohnat, vše akorát pomíchala.

Cítila se rozpačitě. K tomu pocitu se ještě přidal smutek a nuda. Nechápala to. Město bylo kouzelné, lidé příjemní. Ale všechno bylo jinak, než očekávala. Zdálo se, že i „pohádkové postavy amerického snu" opravdu musí pracovat. A Belle brala svoji práci vážně. Byla zavřená v kanceláři za skladištěm a prováděla inventuru. Katherine se na ní vždycky šla nenápadně podívat. Viděla ji ve škvíře v polootevřených dveřích. Byl to pořád ten stejný pohled. Skloněná nad stolem, vlasy přehozené přes rameno, s tužkou v ruce a počítající. Kate se vždycky zklamaně dopotácela zpátky ke krabicím, vzala knihu, koukla na autora a žánr, prolistovala ji, jestli není poničená a jestli je správně orazítkovaná, koukla na stav obalu a pak šla hledat, kam ji uložit. Byla to mravenčí práce a po hodině už docela k nesnesení. Kate neměla na čem si přehrát hudbu a zpívat neuměla. Tak si jen tak pobroukávala. Nejprve písně ve svém rodném jazyce, pak co znala slova anglicky. Vždycky se zastihla, že zpívá moc nahlas a tak se zase odklidila ke krabicím. Po vyzkoušení všech možných tanečních pozic, které znala, měla pocit, že už je večer a může jít domů. Šla se napít a koukla na hodiny. Nebylo ještě ani poledne. Povzdechla si. V žaludku jí kručelo a na programu byly opět suchary, které ještě k tomu nechala v krosně, a kradená jablka ze zahrad.

„Je…je všechno v pořádku?" vytrhla jí do reality Belle. Kate se lekla, otočila se a pohlédla do modré studně krásy.

„Ano, jen jsem se šla napít," utřela si holčina mokré ruce do kalhot.

Belle se na ni zvídavě podívala a řekla: „Já…skočím si ke Granny´s na oběd. Půjdeš se mnou nebo...? Chtěla bych…chtěla bych to tady zamknout." Kahterine si uvědomila, jak nádherný má přízvuk. Její intonace se stoupala a klesala několikrát v celé frázi a její hlas byl jemný a přesto důrazný. Na konci každé věty přestala artikulovat a všechno se spojilo do hry rtů a zvuků až plynule zaniklo.

Holčině zakručelo v žaludku. Paráda, pomyslela si, další skvělý zvuk.

„Můžeš to tady zavřít, jen si skočím pro mikinu," Kate vytáhla ruce z kapes a ukázala na místo s krabicemi.

Venku za ní Belle zamknula dveře. Po dvou krocích se rozešly každá jiným směrem. „Ty nejdeš?" otočila se knihovnice napůl těla na Kate. Držela si ruku v ruce před tělem a stála zpříma.

„Ne," zamáchala rukama holčina. „Musím si dojít pro batoh a ještě nějaké jídlo mi zbylo z Bostonu. Je škoda to vyhodit." Kate otočila zrak a pokývala hlavou, rty semknuté u sebe.

„Dobře. Možná se… možná se trochu zdržím, půjdu ještě za papa." Belle se na ni usmála. Kolem rtů je jí vytvořili tenké vrásky a líce se jí nadýchaly jako obláčky.

Byla dokonalá.

Kate přikývla a jen tak tam stála s hlavou nakloněnou a pozorovala, jak se anděl otočil a dlouhými kroky vedl svou cestu k jídelně.

Belle se posadila ke stolu. Sál byla dlouhý, prosvětlený, s dubovým stolem uprostřed obklopený nádhernými zdobenými židlemi s červeným čalouněním. Okna obklopovaly mohutné závěsy a všude byla cítit vůně čerstvého chleba.

Z každé strany se k ní postavil jeden voják. Naproti seděl její otec a těsně vedle ní Gaston. Neměla jim co říct a oni jí také ne. Když přinesli pokrm, Belle se ho ani netknula, jen tam seděla se svěšenými rameny a rýpala se vidličkou v jídle. Gaston ji vzal za ruku, studený dotek princeznu navrátil do reality. Položila vidličku.

„Má drahá, můžeš mi říct cokoliv, tě trápí." zašeptal jí Gaston do ucha.

Má drahá, takhle ji dlouho neoslovil. Belle vymanila svoji ruku z té jeho. Byl jí protivný jeho hlas, byl jí protivný jeho dotek, jeho přítomnost. Dívka stiskla zuby. Pohlédla přes rameno z okna. Slunce svítilo, do stromů se opíral vítr a ptáci jakoby se přišli podívat na smutnou princeznu. Belle se uvnitř cítila prázdná. Její otec na ni ani nepohlédl, zato Gaston na ni mohl oči nechat.

Dívka se zvedla.

„Jdu se projít na zahradu," podívala se na oba muže po jejím boku, „doprovodíte mě?"

Její oznámení znělo výsměšně a urážlivě. Oba strážní se na sebe podívali a hned se vydali za princeznou. Belle po cestě vzala knihu od chůvy a vzdala se chodbou ven.

Na zahradě jí oslepilo slunce. Mířila rovnou k apartmánu vedle fontány, sedla si na stůl a si prohlédla knihu. Byla stará, zašlá, se zaprášeným obalem, pokovanou kůží a zažloutlými stránkami. Zdál se to být nejstarší svazek, který Belle ve svém životě viděla. Opatrně ji prolistovala. Kniha byla doprovázena ilustracemi všemožných předmětů a událostí.

Belle otočila na první stranu a začala číst.

_Kapitola první_

_Moc__. _

_Od doby co člověk byl schopen zaznamenat své myšlenky na pergamen, nacházíme chtíč, touhu, závist. Všechny tyto znaky jsou prostředkem k jedinému cíli: moci. __Schopnosti prosadit své vlastní zájmy i na úkor druhých. Co je v lidské povaze zakořeněné více, než věci, které nemáme? Jakým prostředkem lze dosáhnout uspokojení démonů číhajících v každém v nás? Jsou darem nebes? Prokletím? Údělem?_

Belle prolistovala knihu trochu dopředu.

_Mezi prosté znaky patří prosazení nátlakem, vyhrožováním…. _

_K moci můžeme přijít vlastní silou, útrapami, bojem…_

_Dědičná moc se dělí na…._

Šustění stránek.

…_manipulace…_

…_I ve zvířecí říši najdeme spoustu znaků nadřazenosti. Vlci…_

…_moc znamená mnohem více. Moc znamená odpovědnost…_

Ještě kousek dál. Zde byly stránky částečně vytrhány. Dívka se zastavila nad obrázkem.

Dýka. Štíhlý dlouhý předmět s tmavou rukojetí. Vlnité ostří lemovalo písmena napsaná na kovu. Belle knihu několikrát otočila, ale nedokázala to přečíst.

Něco jí na tom uchvátilo. Učarovalo. Nemohla z ní odtrhnout oči. Přejížděla prsty po stránce a představovala si, jak jí drží v ruce. Podívala se na text napsaný pod ilustrací: _Dýka Temného_.

Temného?, Podivila se Belle. Otočila list. Chtěla, musela se o tom dozvědět víc, ale ostatní stránky byly vytrhané. Z celé kapitoly tam zbyla pouze ilustrace. Princezna prolistovala knihu, ale žádnou spojitost mezi dýkou a ostatním textem nenašla.

Belle se zvedla a rozběhla se ke hradu. Zlaté šaty se odrážely ve slunci a oslepovaly všechny, kdo se na princeznu podívat. Na krku dívce poskakoval stříbrný řetízek. Podpatky klapaly na kamenné cestě. Strážní v brnění za ní kovově chrastili. Nic z toho Belle nevnímala. Vnímala jen bušení svého srdce a svůj chtíč dozvědět se více.

Vyběhla po schodech do knihovny a začala prohledávat. Házela díla na podlahu. Mysl se jí upnula na jednu jedinou myšlenku, zjistit kdo je Temný. Cítila, že je to řešení jejích problémů.

Princezny, rytíři, draci, básně, Oz, lodě… Nic z toho nepotřebovala. Knihy, které dobře znala, přeskakovala. Pak si uvědomila.

Magie.

Musí hledat magii.

Začala od začátku. Tenké, tlusté, staré, nové svazky házela na hromadu. Přikázala strážným, ať jí je donesou do pokoje. Sama jich pobrala tucet.

Vyběhly do komory a zamknula za sebou. Rozložila knihy po pokoji a začala číst. Přeskakovala řádky a kapitoly a hledala zmínku o dýce, o temné dýce, temné magii. Knihy pokládala za sebe na hromadu, dokud nespadly. Neměla čas je zvedat.

Přišlo ráno.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Gracy. Přišla se na princeznu podívat. Belle se večer neukázala v zahradě a tak se bála, jestli je v pořádku. V noci se vplížila do jejího pokoje a uviděla ji ležící v knihách. Služebná potichu vstoupila do pokoje a uhasila světlo. Pak princeznu přikryla a nepořádek odklidila, zatáhla závěsy a potichu za sebou zavřela.

Odpoledne probíhalo klidněji. Když se Belle vrátila, nesla v ruce nádhernou kytici. Kate už na ni čekala před knihovnou. Obě vstoupily dovnitř a knihovnice postavila puket do vázy. Byl od jejího otce, který vlastnil malé květinářství. Až do večera se obě slečny věnovaly probíráním krabic. Celou dobu si povídaly a čas ubíhal hned příjemněji. Kate zjistila jak je Belle neuvěřitelně flexibilní, pokud jde o náměty. Ke každému tématu dokázala říct svůj názor, ať už probírali fyziku, film, jídlo nebo náboženství. Byla sečtělá a to více chytrá. Na druhou stranu Katherino smýšlení bylo zaměřeno na věci, které měla ráda, nebo které prožila. Belle nejvíce zajímalo, jak holčina cestuje. Kate jí vylíčila celou svou cestu až sem. Při vyprávění několikrát odbočila, ale snažila se to vylíčit stručně. Knihovnice se jí ptala na spoustu otázek. Práci si užívala a rozčilovala se jenom nad ohnutými rohy knížek, jako kdyby lidi neuměly používat záložky. Byly to pro ni monstra. Vždycky se u toho roztomile rozčílila.

Z ničeho nic už hodiny nad knihovou odbyly pátou.

„Tak to bude pro dnešek všechno," Belle odložila poslední knihu. Knihovnice odešla do kanceláře a chvíli tam pobyla. Při čekání na ní Kate vytvořila ze starého papíru origami růži a položila jí na pult.

„Ta je nádherná, to si… to si dělala sama?" Belle položila papíry vedle počítače. Kate přikývla.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?" Kate se poškrábala ve vlasech. Knihovnice zvedla hlavu.

„Proč si mi věřila, proč si mi dala tu práci? Když jsi mě poprvé viděla, vypadala jsem jako bezdomovec." Kate věděla, že plácá nesmysly, ale nedokázala tu otázku jinak zformulovat.

„Vypadala si, že potřebuješ pomoct. A navíc, kniha se nemá soudit podle obalu. I ti nejhorší lidé mají v sobě vždycky kousek dobra."

Kate seskočila z desky a obrátila se ke dveřím.

„Tak zase zítra?" natáhla se k ní Belle.

Kate se zarazila a otočila. Knihovnice čekala na odpověď.

„Jo, určitě." Vyrazila ze sebe Kate. Pokývala hlavou. Belle se na ni usmála. Katherine vyšla ze dveří a zatřásla se. Nikdy se tahle necítila – zmatená, šťastná a vystrašená.

_Stála v zahradě. _

_Měsíc osvětloval cestičku a růže házely stín na místa, kde nerostly. Zem byla chladná. Kamenitá stezka vedla daleko do houštiny. Zdálo se jako by byla poskládána z tisíce rozbitých barvených sklíček. Všechny barvy světa se odrážely od země a vytvářely hvězdy na nebi. Kolem pusto, ticho a prázdno._

_Belle byla oděna pouze do noční košile. Bosé nohy se vyhýbaly padlým trnům. Rozpuštěné dlouhé vlasy se zacuchávaly do větví keřů, které se přibližovaly. I když stála na místě, jakoby jimi procházela._

_Udělala první krok a keře před ní ustoupily. Nechávala za sebou zlaté šlépěje. Rostliny před dívkou utíkaly, jako by se jí bály. _

_V dálce se cosi zatřpytilo. Belle přišla blíže. Růže už zmizely a princezna zůstala sama na cestičce. Měsíc se schovával za mraky a hvězdy se mekly kolem svého nočního průvodce. Dívka už stála nad předmětem a sáhla po něm. Zdál se nekonečně daleko a přesto tak blízko. _

_Dýka._

_Dýka z knihy. _

_Belle ji zvedla. Nůž byl lehčí, než se zdál. Rukojeť byla teplá a padla přímo do ruky. Kov byl zezadu šrafovaný. Zepředu bylo napsáno jméno. Dlouhé jméno. Princezna vzala dýku do obou rukou a snažila se jednotlivá písmena přečíst._

„_Ru…"_

_Všechno se zdálo rozmazané. _

„_Rumpel…"_

„_Rumpelstil…"_

_Belle šeptala slova, ale nevycházely z ní žádné zvuky. _

„_Rumpelstiltskin!" zakřičela bez jediné hlásky._

_Všechno potemnělo a zvedl se těžký vítr. Začalo pršet a vichřice strhla Belle na zem. Dýka jí vypadla z ruky. V tom se před ní ve fialovém kouři objevila tmavá postava v oblečení z krokodýlí kůže s vlnitými vlasy. Belle se tomu podívala do očí. Viděla v nich jenom strach a bolest._

Tu noc nepršelo. Červánky se třpytily nad vodní hladinou a od oceánu táhl studený vítr. Katherine si pobrala všechny věci a vyrazila do parku. Sedla si na lavičku před jezírkem a snažila se zapnout fotoaparát, aby se podívala na fotky. Neúspěšně, baterie byla naprosto vybitá. Kolem holčiny se procházely zamilované páry a jedinci se psy. Postupně vše utichlo. Stromy kolem vody byly vysoké a nepronikl jimi ani jediný sluneční paprsek. Na vodě kvákaly kachny a syčely labutě. Nakonec se všechno ptactvo schovalo do rákosí.

Kolem Kate se toulala spousta lidí. To jí vadilo. Chtěla si sem jít lehnout, ale nerozbalí spací pytel uprostřed davu. Rozhodla se, že se vrátí do města a přijde, až padne tma. To už by tady nikdo být nemusel.

Cesta do města z parku byla příjemná, není divu, že sem lidé chodí na procházky. Kate si sedla na lavičku na hlavní silnici čela mapu autobusových linek.

Už byl čas, už by v parku nikdo nemusel být. Kate se zvedla a tou stejnou cestou se vydala k jezírku. Nevěděla však, že nejde sama.

Liduprázdno. Katherine na lavičku rozdělala spacák, zasoukala se dovnitř a pozapínala batoh.

Bylo nádherně. Lehce zima. Kolem hráli cvrčci na housličky a poslední ptáci dozpívávali své písně. Na obloze bylo milion hvězd. Kate znala jen pár souhvězdí. Měsíc byl stále schovaný za vysokými smrky, ale jasně osvětloval hladinu jezera, které se třpytilo jako diamanty ve výloze.

„Můžu si přisednout?" ozvalo se ze tmy.

Kate se vyděsila, chvíli zápasila se zipem pytle a pak se posadila, popadla baterku a posvítila narušiteli do tváře. Byla to Belle.

„Co tady děláš?" vyhrkla ze sebe Kate.

„Mohla bych se zeptat na to samé," pronesla dívka a se sedla si těsně vedle Kate.

„Ty si mě sledovala?"

Knihovnice jí podala mikinu. „Viděla jsem tě u autobusu a už jsem se bála, že odjíždíš. Chtěla jsem se jít rozloučit, když si se zvedla a tohle ti vypadlo."

„Díky," holčina si jí vzala a schovala jí do spacáku.

„Je…je všechno v pořádku?"

„Všechno v pořádku," zopakovala Kate jako by nic. Belle se na ní podívala, výrazem, já vím, že ne, tak to vyklop.

„Dobře," povzdechla si Katherine a odmlčela se „jsem na dně. Myslela jsem si, jak to bude parádní výlet, jak jsem soběstačná a že všechno zvládnu sama a to bych to nebyla já, abych katru neztratila už na letišti. Myslela jsem, že vyžiju z toho zbytku, co jsem si vzala, ale už Bostonu mi došli peníze a dva dny jsem se pořádně nenajedla." Pohlédla Belle do očí a studem se jí zalily oči slzami. „Nevím ani kam jít dál, nemám na autobus, když půjdu na sever, tak tam bude zima a na jih, je to všechno drahý. Byla jsem ráda, že jsem došla vůbec sem."

Kate popotáhla. Vypadala jako idiot i tak, už jí bylo všechno jedno.

„Nemáš…nemáš se na koho obrátit? Ro…rodinu, přátele?" Belle se k ní naklonila.

„Rodiče se sestrou jsou na dovolené, nechtěla jsem jim přidělávat starosti, navíc…" pokrčila rameny přes pytel „a navíc tu signál."

Belle se na ni usmála: „Proč… proč si to neřekla hned?"

Kate si utřela sopel do rukávu. „Jo už to vidím, těší mě, jsem naprostá cizinka, potřebuju jídlo a peníze, postarejte se o mě."

Knihovnice se usmála. „Těší mě, cizinko, já jsem Belle a dneska se o tebe postarám."

„Ne to nejde."

„Trvám na tom," zpřísnila Belle.

„Ty bys to to vážně udělala?"

„Ale to to je samozřejmost."

„Vždyť mě ani pořádně neznáš." Kate sklopila zrak.

„Tak mě nech tě poznat."

Kate se rozbrečela ještě víc. „Promiň," omluvila se za svůj brekot.

„Víš, tak trochu…tak trochu jsem to tušila…" řekla Belle a stiskla rty k sobě.

„Co?"

„Že nejsi ubytovaná u Granny´s."

„Jak to?"

„Našla jsem písek z pláže zametený v rohu," Belle se zadívala na vodní hladinu.

Kate se zasmála, nešlo nic jiného, než se svému neštěstí zasmát.

Dívka se zvedla a pomohla Kate ze spacáku. Holčina si sbalila věci a spolu se vydali tmou zpátky k civilizaci. Kate se nechala celou cestu vést, bylo jí moc trapně, na to aby promluvila. Společnice jí dovedla na náměstí a pak náhlavní sinici. Mířili zpátky k práci.

„Nebydlíš snad v knihovně," zažertovala Katherine.

„Ne, ale nad ní…nad ní je byt, ve kterém se můžeš vyspat."

A opravdu. Belle zavedla Kate k bočnímu schovanému vchodu, po schodech nahoru k malému dvoupokojovému bytu a s rozhlehlou kuchyní. Bylo to skromně zařízený prostor. Kate odložila krosnu a rozhlédla se. Na sedačce uviděla oblečení, které měla knihovnice včera na sobě.

„To je tvůj byt?" zeptala se. Koukla se na okno, na parapetu stály zarámované fotky. Na jedné z nich byla Belle s jakýmsi tmavovlasým hubeným vysokým mladíkem, zbytek byly rodinné fotky. Kate si opatrně sedla na židli v kuchyni. Belle zamknula a přistoupila k lince naproti stolu. Postavila vodu na čaj. „Není můj, patří panu Goldovi, majiteli budovy."

„A ty tu bydlíš?"

„Jen dočasně, než se knihovna otevře," Belle zalila čaj vodu a podala ho Kate. „Bydlím s papa na druhém koci města. Když jsem se dostala k této práci, pan Gold mi přidělil i byt k plnému používání. Ze začátku jsem trávila v knihovně celý den, občas i dlouho do noci, tak se mi to hodilo. Ale jakmile se knihovna otevře, najdeme si s Gastonem vlastní."

„Gastonem?" Podivila se Kate.

„Mým pří…snoubencem," opravila se Belle.

„Ty se budeš vdávat?"

„Zatím jsme jenom zasnoubeni," knihovnice si položila ruce na stůl a zadívala se bokem do země. Vypadala, jako by jí něco trápilo. I přes zdánlivý smutek, byla to nekrásnější stvoření, na kterém Kate kdy spočinul zrak. Holčina už se chtěla zeptat, proč nemá prstýnek, když v tom dívka prohlásila: „Ještě musím něco zařídit, koupelna je támhle, jestli se chceš umýt."

Kate dopila čaj. Ve skutečnosti byl hrnek už prázdný, ale nedokázala od Belle odtrhnout oči. Rozhodla se to neprodlužovat, konečně se jí dostalo pohodlí. Dala si sprchu, smyla ze sebe špínu a poprvé za dlouhou dobu se uviděla v zrcadle. Nic se nezměnilo, jenom se jí zhoršilo akné. Pořád to byla ta stejná malá hlava s výraznou bradou, zelenýma očima a spoustou znamínek.

Když vylezla z koupelny, Belle zrovna dokončovala hovor: „Taky." Několikrát telefon otočila v ruce a pak si všimla, že Kate je již hotová.

„Budeš spát ve vedlejším pokoji," zavedla Katherine ke dveřím. Pokoj byl prázdný, jen ustlaná a nachytaná postel a malá skříň. Malé okno nechalo pronikat stříbrný měsíční svit na podlahu.

„Není…není to nic…"

„Je to perfektní," skočila jí do řeči Kate. Sedal si na postel a koukla se z okna. „Děkuji," zašeptala.

„Kdyby si něco… cokoliv potřebovala, jsem hned tady vedle." Bellin hlas lehce přeskakoval v různých tóninách a rezonoval po pokoji. Kate mlčky seděla a užívala si tepla.

„Dobrou noc."

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?" vyhrkla holčina, než Belle stačila zavřít dveře. Aniž by navázala oční kontakt, zeptala se: „Říkala jsi, že knihovna se musí otevřít, ale po rekonstrukci to není. Budova vypadá, že tam stojí odjakživa, tak jak to, že se to děje až teď? A to nikdo nepotřeboval knihy?"

Belle stiskla rty, povytáhla obočí a pokývala hlavou: „To nevím," přistoupila ke Kate, ta si zalezla pod peřinu a Belle si sedla vedle ní.

„Je to malé město, všichni chodili pro knihy do školy. Spousta lidí ani neví, že na náměstí knihovna je. Já sama jsem to nevěděla, dokud jsem nezačala pracovat pro pana Golda. Nemohla jsem najít žádné místo a chtěla jsem si našetřit nějaké peníze na cestování. Začala jsem uklízením v domě pana Golda. Je to příjemný člověk, vlastní většinu pozemků tady, ale všichni se ho bojí a kolují o něm strašné věci. Jendou jsem uklízela sklep a našla jsem staré výtisky. Úplně jsem zapomněla na úklid a pak když přišel tak mi pověděl o knihovně a rozhodl se, že to bude pro mě užitečnější práce."

Belle celou dobu hleděla z okna. Pohlédla na Katherine. Ta už od třetí věty spala, jako by jí do vody hodily. Belle zatáhla záclonu a potichu za sebou zavřela dveře.

Probudilo jí bušení otevřeného okna. Venku zuřila vichřice a do pokoje pršelo. Belle zapálila svíčku. Všechny knihy byly pryč. Dívka se zvedla a šla zavřít okno. Mrzla zimou. Přehodila přes sebe kožešinu a rozhlédla se po pokoji. Někdo tady byl a vzal všechny knihy.

Belle se rozběhla do knihovny. Chvíli tápala ve tmě, než se rozkoukala. Prohledala všechny místa, o kterých věděla, že knihy sebrala. Všechny byly uložené a zařazené. Dívka si povzdechla. Posadila se na židli. Joranna asi vše poklidila.

Princezna vzala brk a inkoust a vše o čem se jí zdálo, si zapsala na papír. Pokusila se nakreslit dýku. Otočila se směrem k oknu. Jak jen znělo to jméno, přemýšlela. Pamatovala si jen písmena R, S, T, U. Naklonila se nad pergamen a loktem šťouchla do lahvičky s inkoustem. Papír se zalil černou. Belle ucukla a akorát na sebe shodila pergamen a zatřísnila si róbu. Zbylý inkoust se vylil po podlaze. Povzdechla si. Utřela si špinavé ruce o sebe. Musela se jít převléci.

Na chodbě jí potkala Gracy.

„Vaše výsosti," lehce se poklonila. Obě se podívaly na špinavé šaty.

„Inkoust?"

Belle jen přikývla.

„Musíme to z tebe dostat, jde za tebou pan král," Gracy vzala princeznu za ruku. Ještě za chůze jí rozepínala šaty. V pokoji z ní šaty strhla a nalila vodu do umyvadla. Belle si oblékla noční košili, umyla ruce, ale byla zašpiněná i na tvářích. Služebná rychle popadla hřeben a začala princeznu česat.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře a do pokoje vstoupil král Maurice: „Dítě, vidím, že už si vzhůru."

Gracy se otočila, lehce se uklonila a pokračovala.

„Skvělé zprávy," panovník se posadil na postel, „jedeme do města, vybrat ti svatební šaty."

Obě dívky se před zrcadlem zarazily." Gracy se podívala v odrazu Belle do očí a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Sva...svatební šaty, papa?" vykoktala ze sebe princezna.

„Ano, svatba bude už za měsíc, musíme začít s přípravami." Řekl Maurice.

Belle se otočila na Gracy a zašeptala jí, ať odejde. Ta se uklonila a odešla. Schválně nechala dveře pootevřené a poslouchala.

Princezna vstala. V těle jí ztuhla krev v žilách. Dosud se o svatbě jen mluvilo, ale nebyl stanovený termín. Nyní začnou přípravy naplno.

Belle si klekla vedle otce a položila mu ruce na koleno: „Papa," začala „není ještě brzy?"

„Je přímo ideální čas." Podíval se jí do očí. „Lidé zapomenou na tvůj útěk a ty přestaneš myslet na ty svoje nesmysly."

Nesmysly, pomyslela si Belle, to papa nemá ze své hlavy. Když jí zasnoubil s Gastonem, požádala otce, aby odložil svatbu, dokud nebude připravená. A náhle ze dne na den už jdou kupovat šaty.

„Papa, prosím, dej tomu ještě čas," naléhala Belle.

„Času jsi měla dost. Gaston už odjel domů oznámit tu novinu," prohlásil Maurice.

„Papa, prosím!"

„Ne, nachystej se, za hodinu vyrážíme." Král vstal a vydal se ke dveřím.

Belle se nechtělo opustit pokoj, věděla, že tam venku čeká její nastávající. Neměla náladu se s ním potkat.

„Papa počkej," zvolala a zvedla se, přispěchala k otci a vzala ho za ruku: „Chtěla bych se vdávat v těch šatech co mama." Zahrála to dobře – poslušnou dcerušku.

Maurice jí opětovat stisk. Belle věděla, že ho tímto překvapila. Z uštěpačné tvrdohlavé holky do role princezny reprezentující království. Králi se zalesklo v očích.

„Jak bych byl rád, dítě moje, ale šaty shořeli při požáru."

Belle o tom požáru slyšela jen z vyprávění, v té době měla možná tři roky. Byla to nehoda v kuchyni, při které se naštěstí nikomu nic nestalo, ale shořela půlka západního křídla. Při půjčování peněž na opravy se království dostalo do dluhů, které splácí doteď.

„Neboj se, vybereme ti ty nejkrásnější šaty z toho nejjemnějšího hedvábí a postarám se, aby vypadaly, jako ty, které měla Colette." Usmál se na dceru: „Vypadáš úplně jako ona." Belle mu položila tvář do dlaní.

„A teď se obleč."

Gracy vstoupila do pokoje, popadla zlaté šaty a schovala inkoustovou skvrnu.

Maurice upustil pokoj.

Obě dívky se na sebe podívaly. Věděly, že to bylo jen o vlásek. Belle se nadělala už spousty hloupostí, ještě by dostala lekci o etiketě oblékání a zacházení s šaty princezny.

Katherine probudilo slunce a zpěv ptáků. Cítila se ještě rozespalá, ale jelikož nevěděla kolik je hodin, tak raději vstala. Na stole v kuchyni ležel vzkaz od Belle. Šla pro čerstvé pečivo na snídani. Katherine se upravila a oblékla se do svých oblíbených, zablácených kalhot a pomačkané košile. Zapojila všechny přístroje k nabití do zásuvek. Po strašně dlouhé době se dostala k počítači. Notebook cestou trpěl nešetrným zacházením. Katherine ani nevěděla, proč ho zapnula. Po režimu hibernace se na obrazovce objevilo okno dokumentu, do kterého si holčina chtěla zapisovat své cesty, ale vůbec se k tomu nedostala. Zase počítač zavřela. V tom uslyšela klíče v zámku. Došla do kuchyně.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila ji Belle a usmála se tím nejsladším úsměvem.

„Dobré," odpověděla Kate.

„Jak…jak si se vyspala?" Belle položila bagetu na stůl a odložila kabelku.

„Jako nikdy." Kate ještě bolely nohy, tak se posadila.

„To ráda slyším," obešla jí knihovnice. „Dáš…dáš si čaj?"

„Ráda."

Belle viděla, jak se Katherine zdráhá nad jídlem. „Nabídni si," ukázala na bagety. Katherine jednu z nich vzala a ulomila kus, do kterého se vzápětí zakousla. Málem se jím zadusila.

Belle se otočila a pousmála se. Katherine jí připadala legrační.

Za chvíli jí podala čaj v elegantním malém hrníčku. Kate si nápoj vzala a o rozpálený porcelán si ohřívala ruce. Pak si všimla jednoho detailu. Hrníček byl na jedné straně lehce naštípnutý. Zvědavě si kaz prohlížela.

Belle ji uviděla a vyděsila se. „Počkej, přeliju ti ho."

„To je v pořádku," přitáhla si ho Katherine. Belle si sedla vedle ní: „Byla to nehoda."

„Co?"

„To naštípnutí. Omylem jsem ho upustila, v době, kdy jsem uklízela u pana Golda. Chtěl ho vyhodit, protože se nehodil do sbírky, tak jsem si ho vzala. Moc se mi líbil."

Kate se usmála. „S kým to seš na té fotce?" kývla hlavou k oknu.

Belle se otočila „S Gastonem."

„To je tvůj nastávající?"

Dívka pokývala hlavou.

„Kdy bude svatba?" Kate stejně jako včera už měla vypito.

„Zatím jsme o tom nepřemýšleli. Gaston je na chvíli z města."

„Jak jste se poznali?" Katherine si opřela hlavu o ruce a se zvědavým výrazem a napnutými uši čekala na romantický příběh dvou neznámých, co do sebe náhodou vrazí na ulici a je to láska na první pohled a pak se už nepotkají, ale nemůžou se pustit z hlavy. Tak jak Belle milovala knihy, Kate milovala sledování filmů.

„My…chodili jsme spolu do školy. Odjakživa jsem se mu líbila. Tehdy mi to vůbec nepřišlo a vůbec by mě nenapadlo, že jednoho dne budeme spolu. Byl hrozně pohledný, bohatý a všechny holky na škole byly do něj zblázněné." Belle se zachichotala. Katherine neměla tušení proč a ulomila další kus pečiva. Dívka pokračovala: „Daly by cokoliv s ním být. A já jsem odmítla pozvání na maturitní večírek. Všichni včetně profesorů si mysleli, že jsem blázen. Nějakou dobu jsme se neviděli a jednou jsme se náhodou potkaly u Granny´s. Pak měli naši nehodu." Belle se odmlčela. „Vraceli se domů, když do nich z leva na křižovatce narazil náklaďák. Mama to nepřežila a papa měl těžká zranění. Lékaři mu byli schopni pomoci, ale léčba vyžadovala velké finanční prostředky. V té době jsme neměli moc peněz. A Gaston se nabídl, že to zaplatí. Byla to naše záchrana. Chtěla jsem mu peníze vrátit, ale trval na tom, že to je dárek. A od té doby jsme spolu."

Knihovnice vyprávěla hezky i tak smutný příběh. Katherine byla ráda, že její jediná životní tragédie byla sestřina alergie na ořechy. Pak si holčina uvědomila jednu věc, Belle byla s Gastonem, protože mu to dlužila.

„Miluješ ho?" vyklouzlo jí. Knihovnice se zarazila. Chvíli mlčela. Katherine si uvědomila chybu: „Promiň, to jsem nikdy neřekla." Schovala si studem tvář do dlaní.

„Ano," přikývla Belle.

Mezera, kterou dívka udělala mezi otázkou a odpovědí, byla vše, co Katherine potřebovala vědět. Její dedukce byla správná.

Belle si povzdechla, pak se zvedla a šla dolít čaj. „Připomínáš mi kamarádku, co jsme měla. Gracy. Byla báječná, trochu lehkomyslná a pořád se někde toulala. Myslím, že vy dvě byste si sedly."

To asi ne, pomyslela si Kate, protože Gracy bude extrovert a já jsem melancholický idiot.

Belle dopila: „Vyrazíme?"

Šaty byly vybrány, pozvány rozeslány. V celém království se nemluvilo o ničem jiném než o svatbě princezny Belle a prince Gastona. Všichni měli z dívky radost, celý dvůr jí říkal, jak jí to bude slušet ve svatebních šatech a všichni dělali seznamy věcí co bylo potřeba udělat. Belle si uvědomila realitu, že teď už to nic nezmění. Papa měl pravdu, po jejím útěku neštěkl ani pes. Všechno se zdálo být dokonalé, ale ne pro ni.

Přispěchala ke stájím, osedlala Lorda a pomalu vyjela do lesů dolů k řece. I když jí stráže už nehlídaly, nemělo cenu zvonu utíkat. Belle seděla na koni obkročmo a nechával se unášet myšlenkami na budoucnost. Za chvíli sesedla a vedla zvíře podél boku. Dole u jezera oře uvázala, sedla si do měkkého mechu, z brašny vytáhla knihu a začala číst. Ale nedokázala se soustředit. Přála si, aby tu s ní byla mama, aby jí poradila, aby jí ubránila. Povzdechla si.

„Rumpelstiltskin," zašeptala. Ulekla se. To bylo to jméno ve snu. Najednou se jí všechno vybalilo.

Když už to chtěla vzdát, našla knihu, ve které bylo zmíněno toto jméno jako poslední temný. Kniha varovala před jeho vyvoláním, ale žádné detaily neuváděla. Jenom, že ať se děje cokoliv, nikdy s ním neuzavírejte smlouvu. To bylo vše, co Belle potřebovala slyšet. Temný musel být mocný čaroděj, který dokáže všechno, tak by dokázal pomoci i Belle.

Zavřela oči a zašeptala „Rumpelstiltskin." Nice se nestalo. Belle to zkusila znova: „Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin," nadechla se „Rumpelstiltskin."

Z ničeho nic se kůň postavil na zadní a rozběhl se. Přetrhl otěže, kterými byl přivázaný ke stromu a s hlasitým řehtáním se vypařil v lese.

„Lorde," vykřikla Belle, zvedla se a zakopla. Dopadla tvrdě na zem. Když vstala, uviděla před sebou stín. Narovnala se. Stál před ní. Ten muž ze snu. Vesta z krokodýlí kůže, vlnité vlasy, špičatý noc, kůže pokrytá šupinami a hrůzostrašné oči.

„I ten kůň má více rozumu než ty, drahá," pronesl skřehotavým hlasem a ohlédl se za prchajícím zvířetem.

Dívka ucouvla, postava před ní jí naháněla hrůzu. „Dovol mi, abych se představil, Rumpelstiltskin," uklonil se, „a ty ráčíš být?" přistoupil těsně k ní, „ne, ne, nech mě hádat," zakřenil se na ni. Vzal pramen jejích vlasů do rukou a obešel jí.

„Belle," zašeptal jí zezadu do ucha. „Dcera krále Maurice. Chytrá tak jak krásná."

Dívka vyděšeně přikývla. Rumpelstiltskin se ne ni otočil: „Pověz mi, co může princezna, která má všechno, chtít ode mě." Zastříhal prsty do vzduchu. Princezně z jeho smíchu běžel mráz po zádech.

Belle se odvážila promluvit.

„Já…mám se vdávat."

„A kde je problém?" skočil jí do řeči skřet. Belle si uvědomila, že neslyší nic, než řeku. Všichni ptáci utichli.

„Já…já se nechci vdávat."

„Ale na to nepotřebuješ mě," zarazil se Rumpelstilskin.

Belle na něj vyděšeně zírala. Měl pravdu. A zároveň ne. „Svatební přípravy už začaly a já nechci papa ranit." Zachmuřila se. „Chtěla bych cestovat, poznávat svět, dělat hrdinské skutky,…" sklopila zrak.

Rumplovi docházela trpělivost. „Víš, tohle normálně nedělám," naklonil se k ní a ukázal špičatými prsty na sebe, „rozdávat rady zadarmo, ale není nic jednoduššího než chytit koně, nasedlou a jet."

„To už jsem zkusila," vyhrkla Belle, „chytili mě," pronesla klidně. „Chtěla bych…chtěla bych si splnit svůj sen, ale zároveň nikomu neublížit. Hlavně ne papa."

Rumpelstiltskin si olízl rty, tohle byla ztráta času. „Musíš být trochu konkrétnější, drahoušku."

Smutně se na skřeta podívala. „Nešlo by…nešlo by třeba jenom vrátit čas, nebo se přesunout do jiného světa…?"

„Knihy ti popletly hlavu drahoušku," skočil jí do řeči skřet, „není žádné jenom," rozmáchl se rukama, „tyhle věci vyžadují obrovskou oběť, kterou, věř mi, nejsi ochotna zaplatit; čas a spoustu energie, nemluvě o tom, že cestování v čase není možné."

„Musí existovat něco," nahrnula se k němu princezna.

„Existuje," podíval se na ní z výšky Rumpelstiltskin, „ale pamatuj, každá magie" máchl pravou rukou do vzduchu „má svoji cenu," napodobil to stejné gesto druhou.

„Můžu…můžu ti nabídnout zlato," ujistila ho Belle.

„Drahoušku, já zlato předu ze slámy," zasmál se skřet, „to co chci má větší, citovou hodnotu." Ukázal na řetízek, co měla dívka na sobě.

Belle po něm sáhla. „Ten mám po mama."

„Buď to, nebo svatba" Rumpelstiltskin ustoupil.

Belle se nadechla. Oddělala si vlasy a odepla si řetízek. Skřet se po něm natáhl, když Belle ucukla.

„Jak mám vědět, že slib splníš?"

Rumpelstiltskin se zasmál: „Možná proto, že ti nic jiného nezbývá?"

„Ne," princezna si vzala řetízek k sobě „dokud nebudu vědět, co se mnou provedeš."

„Chytrá holka," ukázal na ni skřet. „Zítra před půlnocí buď na tomhle místě" z ničeho nic se mu v ruce objevila mapa. „ A nezapomeň řetízek sebou," zasmál se a zmizel v oblaku fialového kouře.

Od rána pršelo. Provazy deště bušily do oken a mraky úplně zatemnily slunce. Kate seděla za pultem a baštila bagetu z rána. Nohy měla hozené nahoře a poslouchala hudbu z mobilu. Bylo jí parádně. Sáhla po láhvi s vodou a napila se. Vodu nikdy neměla ráda, ale sodu si koupit nemohla. Zasmála se. Uvědomila si, že je jenom o chlebu a vodě. Věděla, co to s jejím zažíváním udělá později, ale tím se teď netrápila. Za chvíli vstala a šla se podívat na hodiny. Knihovnice už by tu měla být. Belle odešla asi před hodinou za papa s tím, že se za chvilku vrátí a pak obě půjdou na oběd. Dívka trvala na tom, že Katherine pozve, za již odpracovanou páci. Možná promokla a šla se ještě převléct. Holčina se zvedla a vykoukla žaluziemi ve dveřích ven z okna. Venku nebylo příjemně. Děkovala všem bohům, za to, že není nikde venku v tom vodním pekle. Jestli takhle bude pršet ještě chvíli, tak se ze Storybrooku stane nová Atlantida.

Belle už se v dálce objevila na ulici. Musela by jít zima, pod krátkou sukní se jí třásla kolena a proti dešti se bránila bundou přehozenou přes hlavu. Déšť zesílil. Knihovnice se schovala naproti bodově s hodinami pod střechu obchodu se zahradnickým náčiním. Těsně vedle ní se postavil mladík, brunet s vysokým čelem a kulatou bradou, v tmavém kabátu. Přes hustý déšť z něj Katherine moc neviděla. Belle a mladík na sebe pohlédli a oba se usmáli tomu příšernému počasí. Chvíli tam stáli, když se zdálo, že se počasí zmírnilo, mladík se vydal přes ulici. Belle ho následovala.

Katherine si šla sednout zase k pultu. Z venku se ozýval zvuk auta a kvílení brzd. Pak se ozvala rána. Asi to někdo neubrzdil, pomyslela si Kate. Slyšela tlumený křik. Taky by křičela, kdyby vlastní blbostí si rozbila auto. Odešla na záchod.

Když se vrátila, podivila, že tady Belle ještě nebyla. Náhle s hlasitým houkáním přímo před knihovnou zastavila sanitka. Kate roztáhla žaluzie a uviděla záchranné auto zaparkované uprostřed křižovatky. Kousek vedle se tři záchranáři a jeden civilista skláněli nad zraněným. Mezitím přijelo ještě auto šerifa.

Holčina nebyla typ, co by potřeboval vidět každou senzaci, ale uvědomila si, že se stalo něco strašného. Vylezla před knihovnu, aniž by vstoupila do deště, snažila se zahlédnout, co se stalo. Na druhé straně ulice stálo nakřivo zaparkované auto a s plešatým řidičem mluvil dobře stavěný šerif. Kate se otočila opět na křižovatku. Záchranáři položili zraněného na nosítka a rychle ho donesli do auta.

A pak ji uviděla.

Belle.

Bezmocnou, ležící v záchranném autě. Lékaři kolem ní pobíhali a připojovaly na ní všemožné přístroje. Katherine stála paralyzovaná. Déšť kolem utichl a čas se zrychlil.

Sanitka zahoukala a i mladíkem, co stál předtím na ulici s knihovnicí, odjela do závěje vodních kapek. Kate uviděla, jak se šerifův Jeep a nízký Chevrolet otáčejí a míří k policejní stanici. Druhé auto mělo na levé straně rozbitá světla i blinkr.

Holčina došla na místo nehody. Déšť smýval krev ze silnice. Bellinu krev. Katherine byla ztracená. Nevěřila tomu, co se stalo. Nevěděla, jestli má kontaktovat její rodinu, ani nevěděla, co by jim řekla, nic neviděla. Stála tam dešti a klepala se zimou.

Dvě chlupaté tlapky se srovnaly vedle sebe a hřbet se skrčil k zemi. Oči zaostřili na oběť. Malý huňatý zajíc přihopkal k rostlince a začal ukusovat listy. Trhavými pohyby se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Netušil, že pár metrů vedle se krčí liška, připravena ulovit večeři.

Křupla větev. Lovec i oběť se polekali a každý se rozběhl jinou stranou. Ten večer se hostina nekonala.

Belle šlápla na klacek, který se pod ní rozlomil. Prodírala se nízkým větvemi. Přitáhla si brašnu. Trn se zachytil do záhybů na kapuci a odhalil dívčinu tvář. Princezna se na svou noční výpravu oblékla do jezdeckého oblečení a na to si hodila zelený dlouhý kabát, který normálně nosila ven ke zlatým šatům. Byl zdobený drobnými lístky a dělaný z jednoho kusu látky, pouze vepředu mě díry na ruce.

Musela si pospíšit. Nebylo těžké najít cestu, ale projít jí. Na každém kroku se zastavovala a tahala za sebou látku zachycenou o větve či trny.

Už před sebou viděla louku. Uprostřed paseky stál mohutný starý dub. Listy rostly jen na konci větví a uprostřed kmenu byla kotlina. Princezna se zasekla, zatáhla za kabát, nemohla se uvolnit. Najednou se kabát roztrhl a Belle vypadla s houštiny.

Princezna přišla ke stromu a podívala se na mapu. Muselo to být to místo. Vzhlédla nahoru. Hvězdy nebyly skoro vidět, jak měsíc v úplňku dominoval obloze.

„Jdeš pozdě, drahoušku," hlas za ní zaskřehotal.

Belle se otočila na Temného. Teď v noci naháněl ještě větší hrůzu. „Omlouvám se," zašeptala.

„Máš to, co chci?" ukázal na ni Rumpelstiltskin.

„Nejprve mi pověz, co se mnou… co se mnou provedeš," trvala na svém princezna.

Skřet se usmál. „Bude to jednoduché," pozvedl malý sáček, „tady to je vílí prach, stačí, když ho kolem sebe rozprášíš a magie se již postará o zbytek." Usmál se: „Ještě jedna poznámka, každé kouzlo má svůj zádrhel a záleží na tobě, jak ho překonáš."

„Chápu," natáhla se dívka po sáčku.

„E,e,e," odtáhl se skřet, „pěkně z ruky do ruky."

Belle si sundala řetízek a v natažené dlani ho podala Temnému. Na oplátku se jí v ruce ocitl pytlíček. Princezna ho netrpělivě otevřela. Uvnitř se zaleskl fialový prach. Belle ho okamžitě rozprášila kolem sebe.

„A do jaké…do jaké říše mě to přenese…." Dívce se udělalo špatně a točila se jí hlava. Zavřela oči a spící se zhroutila do hlíny.

„Do říše snů," zařehtal se Rumpelstiltskin. Máchl rukama a obě těla zmizela ve fialovém závoji.

Katherine prošla dveřmi a zastavila se uprostřed haly. Nemocnice byla obrovská, skoro chtěla vzít zpátečku.

Po včerejším šoku netušila co dělat. Jestli se Belle něco stalo, tak v nemocnici kontaktovali její rodinu a jestli měla operaci, tak stejně by Kate za ní ani nepustili, vždy je to jen pro rodinné příslušníky. Katherine celou dobu přemýšlela nad těmi zvuky, co slyšela z venku, než se ozvala sanita. Mohla tam být, měla tam pro ni být, Belle se o ni tak hezky postarala a Kate a ona teď chodila v kolečkách po knihovně a zadržovala pláč. Neznala ani Bellino příjmení, znala jen jméno povolání a to že to byl anděl. Pak jí to došlo. Doklady, Belle přece musí mít někde doklady, tak bude napsáno všechno. Vyběhla nahoru do bytu a hledala všude. Do kabelky se podívala jako poslední. Vytáhla peněženku a pak se všechno dozvěděla. French. Belle French. Jméno jako z pohádky.

Katherine nerozuměla, co se ozývalo z rozhlasu v hale. Přišla k recepci. Nezbývalo jí, než se zeptat. Zahrála lámanou angličtinu a s naprosto cizineckým přízvukem vysvětlila svoji situaci. Zdravotní sestra se na ni zdlouhavě podívala, jak kdyby nevěděla, co se jí Katherine snaží vysvětlit a pak začala hledat v papírech. Zabralo to pět minut, než se holčina dozvěděla číslo pokoje, protože sestra mezitím zvedala telefony.

Katherine vyjela do třetího patra a zabočila do leva. Neměla nemocnice ráda, vždycky jí přišli strašně depresivní se vší tou bílou a všude byla cítit desinfekce. Dveře do Bellina pokoje byly otevřeny. Kate nakoukla. Knihovnice ležela na posteli v polosedě, na sobě měla žlutou nemocniční róbu, obvaz kolem hlavy a levou ruku měla v závěsu u těla. Vedle lože seděl muž, statnější postavy s baňatým nosem a nakrátko střiženými šedými vlas. Musel to být její otec.

Holčina si sedla naproti na sedačku, tak aby viděla na Belle a skrčila si nohy pod bradu, aby jí nebylo vidět do obličeje. Průrvou mezi koleny a kšiltovkou se koukala před sebe a mohla si jen domýšlet, o čem si povídají. Pan French vypadal starostlivě, držel svoji dceru za ruku a něco jí šeptal. Belle se na něj smála, jak jen jí pomožený obličej dovolil.

Po pár minutách Bellin papa odešel a Katherine se zvedla, že jí navštíví. Vzala s sebou knihu, kterou měla knihovnice v nočním stolku, aby nebyla na suchu. Holčina si sotva sundala nohy z židle, když v tu chvíli se do pokoje vřítily tři postavy. Starší muž o holi s vlnitými vlasy s obleku, žena s oválným obličejem a dlouhými hnědými vlasy a černovlasý mladík s šálou kolem krku. Kate přešla ke dveřím, aby si je lépe prohlédla. Ten mladý muž, byl to ten stejný, co se včera s knihovnicí schovával před lijákem.

Katherine si sedla zády ke zdi těsně vedle dveří a zaposlouchala se do konverzace.

„Pane Golde," řekla Belle „co…co tady děláte?"

„Přišel jsem vám poděkovat," ozval se klidně mužský hlas, nejspíše patřil muži o holi.

„Po…poděkovat?" nechápala Belle.

„Ten muž, co jste mu včera zachránila život," pokračovat první hlas „je můj syn, Neal."

Páni, pomyslela si Kate.

„Děkuji," ozval se mladík „opravdu nevím, jak vám dostatečně poděkovat."

„To…to by udělal každý," zastyděla se knihovnice.

„Jste hrdinka," vyjádřila se žena.

„Jestli něco, cokoliv, budete potřebovat, určitě se mi ozvěte. Vezměte si dostatek času na zotavení." pověděl pan Gold. Rodina opustila pokoj.

Katherine počkala, až všichni vyjdou a pak zaklepala na dveře.

„Ahoj," zašeptala a vstoupila. Belle se na ni překvapivě podívala. „Já…," přistoupila Kate „donesla jsem ti něco na čtení." Položila knihu s titulem Tajemství moci na stolek vedle Belle. „Ono," odmlčela se Kate. Chtěla Belle poděkovat za její pohostinnost a oznámit jí, že se zase vydá na cestu. Nevěděla, co má dělat, bylo jí trapné jak zůstávat, protože tu bude Belle využívat, tak odjet, protože jí může třeba pomoci jinak.

„Belle!" K posteli přiběhl Gaston a objal snoubenku. „Ó můj bože, jsi v pořádku, jak se cítíš?" Pohladil Belle po tvářích a pak ji chytl za ruce.

„Jsem…jsem v pořádku." Ujistila ho dívka. Pak pohlédla na oba návštěvníky: „Gastone, tohle je Kate, pomáhá mi v knihovně" pokývla hlavou k holčině „Katherine, představuji ti Gastona, svého snoubence." Oba si podali ruce.

„Já už půjdu," zašeptala holčina. Těsně u dveří na ni Belle zvolala: „Myslíš…myslíš, že bys mohla dohlídnout na knihovnu?"

„Určitě" usmála se Kate a vydala se k výtahu. Bylo to jasné, zůstává.

Tělo štíhlé drobné dívky leželo na studeném kamenném povrchu v tmavé místnosti bez oken.

Rumpelstiltskin obešel býlí podstavec z mramoru a přešel ke stolu. Na dřevě byly rozesety skleněné baňky a spousta drobných magických předmětů. Skřet štíhlými prsty nadzvedl náhrdelník. Poslední přísada do lektvaru. Kov zacinkal o sklo a šperk dopadl do kapaliny. Z nádoby se vypařil oblak kouře. Kouzlo bylo dokonáno. Rumpelstiltskin přelil tekutinu do jiné láhve a zašpuntoval. Až přijdou Ogři, bude připravený. Nikdo nebude útočit na Temného. Máchnutím ruky vše poklidil na své místo.

Přešel k tělu dívky. Mohl jen hádat, s čím zápasí. Svoji část smlouvy dodržel, dívka byla přesně na místě, kde si mohla splnit svá přání. Spousta rozmazlených lidí si stejné kouzlo žádalo. Rumpelstiltskin se na dívku podíval. Neodolal a nakoukl do její mysli. Stačila mu vteřina a věděl, kde je magický zádrhel a že ho Belle prohraje.

Skřeta začala dívka nudit. Luskl prsty a tělo zmizelo z podstavce a objevilo se položené v posteli s vysokými závěsy.

Do pokoje vstoupila Gracy. Když Belle uviděla, z ruky jí vypadlo povlečení. Přispěchala k princezně.

„Belle," zatřásla s ní. Dívka nereagovala. „Belle! BELLE!" Gracy se vyděsila. Pak si všimla, že princezna mělce dýchá. Musela být pod nějakou spící kletbou. „Belle! Probuď se!"

„Co se děje?" ozval se tichý hlas a se svíčkou v ruce do pokoje vstoupila stařenka.

„Dojděte pro krále!" zařvala Gracy. Joranna se ani nehnula.

„HNED!"

Gracy se otočila zpátky na princeznu. Znovu s ní zatřásla…

_Auto se z ničeho nic se vyřítilo ze zatáčky. Vozidlo sklouzlo do smyku a mířilo přímo na chodce. Řidič točil volantem na obě strany, ale auto se odmítalo srovnat. Belle se otočila a uviděla řítící se vůz mířící přímo na mladíka před ní se sluchátky v uších. Rozběhla se a strčila do něj. Muž přepadl dopředu a posunul se o dva metry. Tím, že Belle do něj udeřila, ocitla se přímo v trase auta. Vůz se po vlastní trase otočil doprava a udeřil do dívky z levé strany. Ta se vymrštila do vzduchu a po dopadu na zem se skutálela pár metrů směrem k mladíkovi. _

Katherine se probudila. Poslední dobou se jí o nehodně, kterou ani neviděla, zdálo často. Vstala a v pyžamu si šla uvařit čaj. Dnes byla s Belle domluvená, že se za ní staví.

Dívku brzy pustili z nemocnice. Měla velké štěstí, nebyla ve vážním stavu. I přes svá zranění se o Kate postarala. Domluvila se s panem Goldem, že Katherine může zůstat v bytě a navíc jí vyplatila kapesné za práci odvedenou v knihovně. Doslova na tom trvala. Holčina se ze začátku zdráhala, ale pak přijala. Stále probírala krabice ve skladu, třídila a zařazovala. Když něco nevěděla, nebo potřebovala probrat, tak Belle zavolala nebo se za ní stavila. Knihovnice ji vždy ráda viděla. Kolikrát, i s jejím papa, poseděli u večeře. Gaston musel zase odjet, i když, jak se Kate poté dozvěděla, náramně protestoval. Belle ho ujistila, že bude v pořádku.

Po dvou týdnech se Belle zase ocitla v bytě nad knihovnou. Všichni jí říkali, ať si ještě odpočne, ale ona trvala na svém. Bylo pozdě odpoledne, když si obě dívky sedly na sedačku s horkým kakaem a začaly si povídat. Katherine se rozpovídala o rodině, jak s nimi video-telefonovala a jak o ní mají strach. Belle jí s úsměvem na rtech poslouchala.

Venku padla tma. Knihovnice se zvedla, že půjde domů.

„Takhle pozdě?" obořila se Katherine „ne, zůstaneš tady" vzala telefon a podala ho Belle „zavoláš domů, že tady zůstáváš přes noc." Podívala se vážně na dívku. „Já tě nikam nepustím."

Knihovnice na chvíli zaváhala. Pak vzala telefon a začala vytáčet číslo.

Padla půlnoc. Katherine seděla schovaná pod peřinou na okraji postele a upravovala fotky. Venku foukal silný vítr opírající se do okenic a vytvářel strašidelnou meluzínu lnoucí se jako ozvěna po pokoji. V tom se k tomu přidal další zvuk. Šepot a pak křik. Holčina vyskočila z postele a zaklepala na dveře druhého pokoje. Slyšela Belle něco říkat. Vstoupila. Dívka seděla na posteli politá potem a ruce zatínala do peřiny.

Kate k ní přiskočila. „Hej, co se děje?" Knihovnice se na ní podívala a teprve potom jako by se probudila. Zhluboka se nadechla.

„V pořádku?" zeptala se Kate.

„Ano," vypadlo z Belle, „byl to…byl to jenom zlý sen. Omlouvám…omlouvám se, že jsem tě probudila."

„Nemám tady zůstat?"

„Ne," odmítla knihovnice „budu…budu pořádku. Už to není takové…" Odmlčela se.

„To není poprvé, co?" Katherine se posadila na kraj postele.

„Ne," zašeptala Belle „Od té doby co mě propustili, se mi každou noc zdává ten stejný sen. Je to…je to, jako by se mnou byl v pokoji někdo další. A pak jich je víc. Přicházejí a odcházejí oblečení v kostýmech a dlouhých šatech. Je to jako by mě pořád volali. Říkala jsem o tom snu papa. Lékaři tvrdí, že je to posttraumatický stres. Mělo by to brzy přejít."

„Můžu tady zůstat a ujistit se, že tady nikdo není."

„To nebude…to nebude třeba." Pohlédla na Katherine. Holčina se zamyslela a řekla: „Víš, co bys teď potřebovala? Nějaký pěkný poklidný výlet, na klidné místo, bez lidí, jenom ty a knihy co si sebou vezmeš."

Dívka se usmála. „Nevím, kam bych jela."

„Tak pojeď se mnou." Naléhala Kate, „budeme jezdit autostopem a ležet na loukách a spávat ve stanu a koupat se v jezerech!" A milovat při měsíčním svitu, nedořekla Katehrine. „Na tak dlouho, jak jen to půjde."

„Ráda bych, ale nemůžu," knihovnice sklopila zrak.

„Proč?"

„Já…" usmála se Belle „jsem těhotná."

Katherine polil studený pot. Pak otevřela pusu a ze široka se usmála: „Gratuluji!" Ve skutečnosti nadšená nebyla, ale věděla co je slušnost. Občas.

„Měla…měla jsem štěstí, při té havárii," špitla Belle

„Gaston musí být nadšený," prohlásila Katherine.

„Nikdo…nikdo to neví, je ještě brzy to oznámit. Mohla bys…mohla bys sis to zatím nechat pro sebe?"

„Samozřejmě. Popovídáme se ráno?" zeptala se Kate.

Dívka přikývla.

Katherine se zvedla a zamířila ke dveřím.

„Nezavírej, prosím," poprosila Belle.

„Dobře, dobrou noc." Holčina nechala lehce otevřené dveře do obou pokojů.

Belle se zdálo jako by s ní někdo silně třásl. Napolo otevřela oči. Uviděla obrys vysoké postele s nebesy, zdobený strop a temný stín skloněný nad ní, obě ruce na jejích ramenech. Byla to dívka. Tlumeně křičela. Kolem ní se nashromáždila spousta temných obrazů. Něčí ruka jí pohladila po vlasech.

„Dítě moje," zašeptal známý hlas, ale dívka ho nedokázala zařadit.

Oční víčka se semknula k sobě. Zlaté šaty jí škrtily. Byla jí zima a všechny hlasy světa na ní naléhaly, ať se probudí.

Křik postupně přešel v nepříjemné pípání.

Belle se přetočila a na třetí pokus zaklapla budík. Otočila se. Hmátla rukou vedle sebe. Prázdno. Pak si vzpomněla, že Gaston je mimo město.

Vykoukla z okna. Zdál se jí divný sen, že je princeznou, které se mám vzdávat. Víc si z toho nepamatovala.

Protáhla se a vymrzlá vylezla z postele. V noční košili zamířila rovnou do sprchy. Musela si pospíšit, chtěla si ještě nabalit pár věcí sebou, aby se nemusela vracet z bytu nad knihovnou domů. Oblékla se do modrých šatů se světlými flíčky, kolem pasu si utáhla hnědý tenký kožený pásek a obula si své oblíbené boty na vysokých podpatcích. Dlouhé vlnité vlasy si hodila přes holá ramena.

Na záznamníku byl vzkaz od papa, ať se za ním zastaví, až bude mít čas.

Belle vyrazila do práce. Už na rohu ulice si všimla, že u knihovny někdo čeká. Když přišla blíže, uviděla mlaďounkou holčinu, jak spí opřená o batoh.

„Jste v pořádku?" Belle se jí lehce dotkla.

Stránka **29** z **29**

_Poznámka (Belle); Once Upon a Time (Bylo nebylo) fanfikce _


End file.
